Plazos y Compromisos
by iluvendure
Summary: A pesar de la inminente llegada de los androides y el precario tiempo para entrenar, Piccolo se ve arrastrado a una situación muy poco deseable cuando Lunch, una antigua camarada de Son Goku, decide que él es el tipo apropiado con el que formar equipo en su próximo "delito". Un fic con Lunch y Piccolo como protagonistas.


**Plazos y Compromisos**

 **Una historia en el universo de Dragon Ball**

Escrito por Iluvendure

El universo y los Canon Characters no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Shueisha y Toei Animation. Dragon Ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama

 _ **Si alguna vez llegas a aburrirte  
O si de repente requieres  
Un repentino cambio al destino…  
No te escondas lejos,  
Hay algo que espera a ser dicho para seguir adelante**_

 _ **The Killers- Deadlines and Commitments**_

* * *

Piccolo intuía que la conocía de vista, pero no tardó en hacer memoria: La vio largo tiempo atrás, allí, en las ruinas de la 23º edición del Tenkaichi Budōkai, mientras Son Goku y él mismo se enfrentaba cara a cara en un duelo de titanes que debía culminar con el destino del mundo. Y ya entonces sabía que estaba loca.

Si su mente no hubiese estado pendiente del combate, se abría reído de verla de pie, con su vestido rojo como la sangre, y con un temblor que no era precisamente de miedo… De las tres muchachas que presenciaron el encuentro fatal, sólo ella temblaba como una loba. Él conocía a esos animales, tuvo que lidiar con muchos siendo niño, y siempre sabrá reconocer a uno en cuanto lo viera: Acorralada, iba a saltar en un momento a otro, inconsciente de su propia seguridad; porque no olvida nunca que hasta en el umbral de la muerte puede morder y arrancar un ojo.

Una mujer normal no tiene la mirada que ella tenía entonces, delante del final. Delante de un monstruo que es el terror de la humanidad.

Una mujer normal no le da un puntapié en las nalgas al Dios de la Tierra.

Una mujer normal no se acerca todo lo que puede al cuerpo caído de la Reencarnación del Mal para ver como lo rematan.

Estaba desequilibrada.

Podría haberlo percibido con los ojos cerrados: Había algo que no estaba bien, faltaba. Como un engranaje suelto en algún rincón, porque leer en sus pensamientos era ver fragmentos sin sentido.

Y viéndola ahora, tantos años después, nada había cambiado.

Seguía igual.

Todo aconteció un atardecer, a principios del año señalado a la llegada de los Androides: Piccolo llevaba tiempo siendo una presencia habitual en el monte Paoz, dentro del núcleo familiar de Son Goku. El invierno estaba siendo menos frío de lo esperado y, para los tres luchadores, el entrenamiento se había vuelto la rutina diaria. A pesar de que la enfermedad anunciada por el chico del futuro seguía sin materializarse, el saiyajin se veía sano, mejor que nunca, y su intervención en la venidera batalla estaba asegurada. Pero, si había algo que llenaba de satisfacción al namek, era ver como Gohan iba mejorando constantemente, y el placer de compartir una vida hogareña con él y sus seres queridos estaba calando hondo en su ermitaño corazón.

Al volver para la cena, ya Piccolo notó la presencia de un foráneo y prefirió no acercarse a la casa. Se quedó en una distancia prudente, bajo el manzano de la entrada, donde podría ver sin tener que intervenir. Y se alegro por su decisión, pues el aleteo de las fosas nasales de Chi-chi anunciaban la tormenta.

En el tiempo vivido allí, había aprendido a identificar las señales de peligro…

Entonces la vio y la reconoció...

Esperando el retorno de Son Goku al hogar, estaba apoyada en la puerta principal como una gárgola: Más rubia que el trigo y vestida con un uniforme naranja ridículamente grande para su cuerpo, no paraba de jugar a enfundar y desenfundar su revolver, mientras ignoraba los refunfuños inquisidores de la mujer casada.

Mas, el rostro del héroe se iluminó con la más generosa de sus sonrisas ante esa persona de su pasado:

— Lunch ¿pero qué haces aquí?

— Tengo un asuntito por esta zona, y se me ocurrió saludar a un amigo tontaina que me tiene olvidada— contestó ella, dándole un golpecito cariñoso en la punta de la barbilla con el puño cerrado. Tendidas, en el suelo, estaban sus pertenencias metidas en sacos y bolsas —. Déjame que te mire, ha pasado mucho tiempo…. Exceptuando para ti: Te ves igual. ¿Es cierto eso de que no eres humano? ¿Y que te pegaste con un tirano galáctico y luego no querías regresar a casa?

— Bueno, nunca lo pensé de esa forma… —el luchador comentó con su oriunda franqueza, tras rascarse la cabellera —. Supongo que si han ocurrido muchas cosas.

— No me sorprende, siempre has hecho lo que te venía en gana: Hace años te dio por darte de tortas con el ejército Red Ribbon, sin tener la menor consideración hacia nosotros, tus amigos. Con lo divertido que habría sido practicar el tiro usando unas cuantas cab…

— ¿Podrías medir tus palabras? Hay un niño delante — intervino Chi-chi, que se había sentado en el merendero del patio y descargaba su frustración destrozando los nabos que pelaba

No simpatizaba con la visitante: Nada que considerase una dañina influencia para Gohan podría agradarle. Sin embargo, Piccolo tenía la sospecha de que la esposa de Son Goku desconfiaba en toda fémina que no compartiera su filosofía de vida, matrimonio más hijos igual a felicidad.

Ahora, la otra humana no parecía darse por aludida y continúo su cháchara:

— Así que éste es tu hijo Gohan— dijo —. El viejo tortuga dice que es tan fuerte como tú, aunque no lo parece. Pero tú tampoco eras gran cosa cuando tenías su edad.

— ¿Cómo está usted, señora?

El muchacho estaba claramente incomodado: No apartaba la vista del número de serie que estaba gravado en el uniforme de la invitada. Miró a su madre, que bufó, a su padre, que sonrió, y luego a Piccolo. Éste, al comprobar que necesitaba algún tipo de confirmación, le regaló un gesto de seguridad con un tenue movimiento de cabeza.

— "Señora", que formal es tu chaval —dejando salir una carcajada bulliciosa, la mujer continuó y dio unos pasos hacía el niño, una copia en miniatura de su progenitor en toda regla —. Llámame Lunch, somos casi como familia. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

— ¿Disculpe?

— Pareces nervioso, niño… — de pronto, algo en ella hizo conexión y chasqueó los dedos —. Ah, ya sé. Es mi atuendo de presidiario: No tienes que preocuparte, lo llevo porque me acabo de escapar de la cárcel.

El semblante del namek se fue endureciendo al deducir el meollo en cuestión.

No estaba versado en las Leyes humanas, pero sabía lo que significaba ser un reo en esa sociedad. Y resultaba insólito comprobar que la loca no daba ninguna importancia a su condición, ni a los pormenores que salían por su boca:

— No me voy a retirar ahora que estoy en la cúspide: Tengo una reputación que mantener — seguía sin freno —. Ah, lo olvidaba...

Entonces, se agachó y rápidamente lanzó una de sus bolsas de viaje en dirección a Goku, quien logró atraparla sin problemas.

— Pero, Lunch ¡aquí hay mucho dinero! — replicó, viendo los billetes verdes tan hermosos como hojas de lechuga.

— Todo tuyo — corroboró la aludida, brillando en ella cierto sentimiento de orgullo —. No me parecía educado venir a pedir asilo sin traer un regalo… Así que robé un banco.

Los dientes de la morena rechinaban de pura rabia. Si bien, su marido no pensaba dar al asunto la misma importancia que ella daba, pues respondió dulcemente:

— Oh, esto es muy generoso por tu parte, Lunch. Pero no podemos aceptarlo.

— ¡Gracias al cielo! — suspiró Chi-chi, muy aliviada de que, por una vez, su pareja revelara sensatez.

Pero la rubia, sintiéndose ofendida, lo estudió de arriba abajo:

— ¿Y se puede saber la razón?

— Porque creo recordar que si alguien tiene dinero que no es suyo puede ir a prisión. Es delito…

— Claro que es delito… ¿y?— la llamada Lunch no parecía estar entendiendo hacía dónde iba el razonamiento de su antiguo camarada.

— Lunch, ¡Yo no puedo ir a la cárcel! — inquirió él, revelando su verdadero apasionado motivo —. ¡Quiero luchar contra los androides!

—Tú no cambiarás nunca: Lo que te preocupa es perderte una buena pelea. Además, ¿Qué barrotes podrían contenerte?...

La mujer se relajó finalmente y, antes de seguir conversando, hizo un guiño picaresco a su amigo:

— Da igual, no debes preocuparte. Si devolvéis el dinero, os darán una recompensa por ser ciudadanos modélicos. Aunque la policía os ofrecerá mucho menos de lo que hay en esa bolsa, mas ese es vuestro problema…

— Gracias, aunque no hace falta que te esfuerces tanto por nosotros — aclaró Son Goku, tan despreocupado como si acabara de recibir una caja de bombones —. Aquí, siempre serás bienvenida.

— Eso lo dirás por ti, dar cobijo a un prófugo es también delito… — se oyó mascullar a Chi-chi. De seguido, se enfrentó a la recién llegada para dejar clara su posición—. Te recuerdo muy vagamente: Si bien, mi Goku dice que eres su amiga y, como soy una esposa sacrificada, te voy a permitir quedarte. Ahora bien, que sepas que no me gustas nada. Cuida tus modales y no te comportes como una pandillera…

— Puedo sobrevivir a eso —añadió Lunch indiferente —A mí no me gusta nada tu peinado.

— ¡¿Qué te has creído?! — Chi-chi comenzó a levantar la voz, pero terminó regañando a quien consideraba el verdadero culpable de todos sus problemas—. Esto es cosa tuya, Goku.

Al verse sumergido en otra plática que no esperaba, el saiyajin se quedó quieto ante su compañera y parpadeó ingenuamente:

— ¿Qué hice yo? — preguntó.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que traerme gente estrafalaria a casa?

— ¿Traer? si Lunch vino por iniciativa propia…

Mientras, la ladrona no necesitaba dar oídos a nada más. Se colocó junto al muchacho y le dio una fuerte palmada afectuosa en la espalda.

— Vale, entonces decidido, me quedo. Ey, pequeñajo, ¿Qué te parece si compartimos habitación? Te puedo contar muchas cosas interesantes que no sabes de tu papá y de Krilin. Además, se me ocurre que podría enseñarte abrir una caja fuerte en sesenta segundos...

La interrupción de la madre no tardó en llegar:

— Estarás bromeando. Acabo de decirte que puedes quedarte una noche, pero no quiero que Gohan aprenda eso…

— ¿Por qué no?, el saber nunca está de más… — ratificó la otra con gran naturalidad, no viendo nada cuestionable en su particulares erudiciones —. Será como los viejos tiempos, Gohan: ¿Sabías? tu papá y yo siempre compartíamos la cama en Kame House…

— ¡¿Qué compartíais…?! — el grito de Chi-chi se ahogó, y dio paso a una furia contenida más intensa que la llama — Goku, ven a la cocina —dijo—. Ahora mismo. YA

Su marido, sintiendo sudor frío en la sien, se apresuró a obedecer. Al quedar la puerta cerrada tras ellos, una serie de berridos fueron brotando del interior de la morada, perfectamente audibles para quienes esperaban fuera, que vieron de igual forma como los cristales de las ventanas retumbaban:

 _"¿Tan poco respeto me tienes que ahora traes aquí a una mujerzuela?" "¿Mujerzuela?" "¿Cómo has podido dormir con esa maleante?" "Pues porque no había más lechos disponibles, Chi-chi…" "¡Y encima lo confirmas!..."_

Son Gohan y Lunch permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos, bañados por los últimos rayos del sol.

— Dime, ¿tu madre siempre chilla así por todo? — quiso curiosear ella, rompiendo la incomodidad de la escena —. No es un modelo de conducta que te venga bien…

— Si, bueno... Mi mamá tiene mucho temperamento…

El muchacho seguía dudando de cómo ser cortes. No estaba seguro de la forma de dirigirse a una señora que, aunque fuera una conocida de su papá, parecía salida de un cartel de los diez más buscados. Así que, se dejo llevar por su intuición y sus buenos sentimientos, y se dispuso a ayudarla a cargar con su equipaje.

— Por cierto — cuando ambos terminaron, la ladrona volvió hablar. Sus maneras se habían vuelto estoicas y reservadas, y arrugaba el ceño —. Deberías decirle a vuestro perro guardián que no muerdo sin provocación. Ser observada no me agrada.

— ¿Habla del Señor Piccolo? — se apresuró a responder el niño, al ver que los ojos femeninos se posaban en el manzano —. Es que normalmente no le gustan las visitas inesperadas. Pero es muy buena persona si le dan la oportunidad…

— No en mis tiempos, chico…

Protegido por la sombra de las ramas, el namek no se achico y mantuvo la vista fija en la humana, y ella en él. El menosprecio que ambos trasmitieron el uno por el otro fue peor que el fuego cruzado:

— Bulma ya me dijo algo sobre que este sujeto se había apalancado aquí, pero no me lo creí demasiado — declaró fugazmente, mas para si misma que para Gohan —. También me contó sobre el planeta Namek, y que allí la gente no sabe ni puede "divertirse". Supongo que eso explica su cara de amargado… — a continuación, levantó la voz para hacerse oír por el susodicho en cuestión—. ¡Oye, tú, ¿tratas de intimidarme?! Mala idea, has perdido tu encanto. ¡Eras más interesante siendo demonio que alien!

— Descarada… — sentenció por lo bajo Piccolo, sin apartar la mirada. Se sentía demasiado indignado como para querer entrar en ese juego de supercherías.

No necesito ver más para considerar la situación y el proceder: Esa oxigenada diabólica era un imán de problemas y debía irse cuanto antes.

Hace tiempo había aprendido que tener a Chi-chi descontenta era motivo suficiente para frenar todo preparativo a la batalla. Quedaban meses, solamente meses, y el plazo fatídico se venía encima. No tenían tiempo para estupideces. Por no mencionar que, a veces, él se veía obligado a vivir mundanas experiencias con tal de que todo volviera a su cauce. Y era una cosa que prefería "prevenir" antes que "curar"…

... ...

En mitad de la noche, posiblemente la una o las dos de la madrugada, algo alertó a Piccolo.

Dormía fuera de la cabaña, con la única protección del árbol contra la intemperie, sentado con las piernas cruzadas igual que una efigie sagrada. Vio lo que su instinto había estado dictándole desde el principio: A la mujer loca intentando salir a hurtadillas de la casa lo más silenciosamente posible.

Se movía rápida y sinuosa, recordando a un hurón inquieto olisqueando el aire, entrando y saliendo por la puerta principal para sacar sus pertenencias. También, se había cambiado de ropa, y ahora vestía un perlado y florido qipao, que sólo una vez el namek había visto portar a su dueña verdadera: Chi-chi usó esa prenda hace dos años, en una ceremonia especial que otorgaba un premio a Gohan por sus estudios y, aunque sus atuendos tendían a la sencillez, guardaba éste con especial mimo y recelo. Como uno de sus pocos tesoros permitidos por ser esposa de un hombre perdido en las montañas.

Tras creer que nadie la veía (cosa muy tonta por su parte pues, para su visión y oído sobrehumanos, era como ver menearse una vaca pisando bocinas), la oxigenada endemoniada estiró el brazo y lanzó una capsula al aire, la cual se trasformó en humo e hizo aparecer un vehículo.

Desdeñoso, el namek entrecerró la mirada al reconocer las formas del coche. El mismo que Chi-chi compró de segunda mano cuando Goku logró traer la tan preciada licencia de conducir.

Sin duda, ya había llegado el momento de intervenir…No había que ser muy sagaz para notar la intención.

Sin tener tiempo a cerrar el maletero, Lunch giro sobre si misma y dio de bruces con un cuerpo. Frente a ella estaba la silueta corpulenta del alien, deslucida por la escasez de luz pero cuyos ojos la taladraban sin piedad:

— ¿Cuál es tu problema, cretino? — le inquirió, escupiendo al suelo en una especie de pueril bravata —. ¿Te parece bonito acercarte en silencio igual que un malhechor?

— ¿Qué demonios pretendes? — habló el namek, con la voz igual de ensombrecida que su rostro.

— Partir — dijo la humana, dándole la espalda y continuando con sus quehaceres—. Tengo un compromiso en una villa cercana…Si me disculpas….

— Este vestido no es tuyo, ni tampoco el coche…

— Ey, sólo es un préstamo. Dejé una nota en la repisa. Entra y compruébalo, si no me crees — inclinada sobre el asiento del conductor y con una pierna fuera del auto, la vio girarse para enfrentarlo — A Goku no le importará, y pienso compensárselo.

Piccolo no estaba muy seguro que le molestaba más: Si el retintín de sus palabras, monocorde (como si hablara a un tonto que necesita explicación); o esa medio mueca, de suficiencia, que remarcaba el poco respeto que debía sentir hacia él. Fuera lo que fuera, esto era algo que pensaba solucionar de inmediato.

— No te creo, mujer. No tienes derecho a llevarte nada que pertenezca a este lugar — la figura ennegrecida de namek se cruzó de brazos, sin moverse ni un milímetro de dónde estaba —. Ellos te han acogido y dices ser su amiga. Pero pagas su generosidad robando y trayendo dinero que no te pertenece.

— Já ¿Me da lecciones de moral el rey de los diablillos?

Él sonrió por dentro. A pesar de la descarada risita que acompañaba la afirmación, acababa de percibir la inseguridad en ella.

— Silencio — continuó Piccolo—. A mediados de mayo, ocurrirán acontecimientos que definirán el destino de toda la humanidad. Que lo entiendas o no, me es completamente indiferente: Pero es de vital importancia para la supervivencia futura que tanto Son Goku, su hijo y yo mismo continuemos con nuestro entrenamiento. Si no tomamos medidas hoy, no podremos salir vencedores… Y tu presencia no está siendo de ninguna ayuda. Por tanto, ya te puedes ir por dónde has venido y dejar de fastidiar.

—A mí nadie me habla así…

La voz femenina aparentaba calma, pero su mirada era de guerra: él no se dejo engañar. La vio tensar los músculos de los dedos, muy gradualmente, y también el cuello; y supo que si ella se adueñaba de un arma, dispararía sin pensar en las consecuencias. Sin medir al oponente que tenía delante. En definitiva, esa mujer no estaba bien de la cabeza.

—… Digo que no puedo presentarme con un traje de presidiario, ¿Estás sordo? ¡Necesito el coche! — al volver a prestarle atención, él tomó una decisión:

— ¿Cuál es la ciudad a la que quieres ir?

A lo mejor fue por la intensidad que tenía el tono, claramente una orden, pero Lunch parpadeó:

— ¿A qué ciudad voy? — se la oyó responder desorientada, señalando al este —. A Ciudad Ocher, a unos 55 kilómetros de aquí.

El guerrero no necesitaba más información.

La agarró igual a que si fuera un saco de patatas (inmovilizándola sin el menor escrúpulo) y salió disparado hacia las nubes, perdiéndose ambos en el horizonte con la potencia de un meteoro.

Al principio, al sentir que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo, la ladrona empezó a encabritarse, a injuriar palabrotas que él prefirió ignorar. Mas, tras ser consciente de la altura y de la velocidad del vuelo, pronto sintió menguar sus fuerzas; y cual pichón buscando el calor de su madre, empezó a temblar y a acurrucarse contra el namek, rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos.

Fue entonces cuando su cabello, esos largos rizos que bailoteaban desenfrenados, chocaron contra el rostro de Piccolo y éste casi se los tragó. Llegó el particular olor, mezcla de champú afrutado, condimento y pólvora; y eso, le hizo recordar sombras de memoria. De sucesos acontecidos hace mucho tiempo a una persona que no era él.

La Memoria de Piccolo Daimaoh, su padre o su antecesor, era similar a vidrios rotos en el desierto de su propia mente; no siempre visibles, a veces olvidados. Si bien, tarde o temprano los pisaba sin querer y no era ninguna sensación agradable…

... ...

Rememoró la humareda del intenso calor, asfixiante, como si la viviera aunque no fuera el caso. Y vio la imagen a la perfección, en la retina.

La suciedad del polvo negro en el ambiente, los rifles disparados y ahora destruidos, a los pies de Daimaoh, sus pies, rodeado de un remanso de cadáveres carcomidos destinados a ser la alfombra de su reino futuro. Y en sus manos afiladas, rematadas por las largas uñas, el soberano demonio sostenía una cabeza hermosa, impasible, perteneciente una muchacha de largas trenzas que hasta escasas horas aún reía… Él contemplaba su cercenada obra como en trance. Fascinado por una de las pocas cosas que encontraba llamativas en una hembra, su cabello.

Siempre extraño, diferente, largo, corto, rizado, liso, coloreado, engominado, sucio, de mil formas distintas. Peinado con un mimo que rara vez encontraba en los hombres.

Preguntándose el secreto de tanta necesidad, de tanto anhelo, de tanto esfuerzo. De tanta belleza superflua y majadería ¿Por qué esa necesidad tan apremiante del ser humano por juntar la carne? Eso que los hace comportarse como ridículos pavos reales, de ahogar los gemidos en sudor y llamarse los unos a los otros en un código negado a él, la mitad de un ser sin nombre. Menos que nada, solo, que ha de conformarse con el hueco de sus entrañas…

Nunca.

Sus dedos también pueden explorar, tocar, mancillar, poseer… Arrancar de raíz, sángrate, aquello que se oculta en la piel y provoca el placer. Y luego devorarlo…

... ...

Piccolo, el llamado Jr, se agitó,y volvió a su realidad y dominar sus propios pensamientos, relegando la visión a lo más profundo de su alma dónde debía estar. Tenía de nuevo el control.

El significado de ver lo experimentado por otro era simple: Desde su fusión con Nail, en el planeta Namek, hoy entendía que los niños de su pueblo heredaban ciertos recuerdos de sus progenitores, un sistema evolutivo asexual que permitía mantener el conocimiento con cada generación.

Pero hubo un tiempo que no lo sabía.

Era triste pensar en el pasado como huérfano: un muchacho solitario que únicamente oía, en su cerebro, la apremiante orden paterna de venganza. Por él, por el único y verdadero rey de los diablos, y por la familia del mal. Caminaba entre la gente despreciándola y temiéndola en igual medida, y su aspecto infantil e inhumano atraía el miedo. Nada era como él o su padre, a excepción de Kamisama, a quién repudiaba con todo su corazón. Si bien, al anochecer, en sueños veía imágenes de astros enigmáticos y el sinople coloreando el horizonte. Visiones de edificaciones misteriosas, esmaltadas y óseas cual caracolas marinas, imposibles de comparar a la arquitectura terrícola… ¿Cómo iba a figurarse en ese momento que, en realidad, eran los recuerdos de un antepasado remoto? Una llamada en la distancia que lo guiaba a su verdadero hogar en las estrellas.

Hoy día, conocía que sólo era un habitante de Namek. Ni un dios ni un demonio. Simplemente un alien que no recordaba ni su propio nombre. En su nuevo planeta de origen estaban sus iguales, nacidos como él de huevos y viviendo unidos lo mejor que podían. Pero él decidió quedarse atrás, en la Tierra…

A Gohan, cuando quiso saber por qué no partió junto con los otros, le dio una llana razón: No le gustaba llevar una vida aburrida y sin estímulos.

Y era cierto, pero había mucho más que no quiso decirle al niño. Gohan no entendería. Ni siquiera el mismo Piccolo lo entendía…

Sencillamente, estaba incompleto y llevaba demasiado tiempo tocado por la humanidad.

No se sentía como los suyos, entero, al ser la Reencarnación de la mitad malvada de un extraterrestre; pero tampoco se sentía como los terrícolas, con sus sentimientos desbordados e inteligibles… Si bien, con ellos se había criado y comprendía su estilo de vida, sin estar realmente hecho para ésta. Ni desearla.

Inseguridad, Divinidad, Soledad, Maldad y Vacío…

Todo ello había sido la constante en la existencia de esos tres ridículos seres que eran Kamisama, su padre y él mismo: Invidentes que podían ver.

Insensibles, como piedras, ante el sexo y el amor y, en igual medida, atados a deseos inconfesables y vagos. Atraídos, cual polillas, a una luz que en realidad no anhelaban...

Porque si Piccolo se atreviese a rebuscar en la memoria perdida, en los actos realizados por su padre, su sangre se volvería hielo al ver como éste encontraba métodos de disfrute a costa de sus débiles mascotas humanas: En su criadero particular formado por victimas secuestradas y rodeado por sus engendros bastardos, Daimaoh obligaba a hombres y a mujeres a aparearse delante suyo, como animales, alimentando su necio voyeurismo. Y aún Daimaoh iba más allá, por supuesto... Usando sus artes, entraba en los cuerpos igual que un virus; poseyéndolos, tomando la conciencia y el control de la carne sexual, y así sentir el premio de la plenitud. El orgasmo, esa energía que lo abrasaba, redundante y sin sentido, y que lo único que lograba era agrandar más su agujero…

Pero no fue el único, si tiene en cuenta las leyendas terráqueas.

Hay quien cuenta que, cuando el Dios de la Tierra era joven, bajaba de su trono en el cielo cada cierto tiempo y entraba en los cuerpos de los humanos, en un intento por lograr experimentar toda la complejidad mortal aunque fuera por un día. Sus miedos, su hambre, sus celos, su pasión, sus gritos de parto, sus lágrimas… Kamisama, ¿quién lo iba a decir? El pedante viejo de trasero prieto... Piccolo no lo habría creído, si no fuera porque lo vio con sus propios ojos cuando luchó contra ese tal Shen, un anfitrión como otro cualquiera que servía de vestimenta a su divina eminencia…

Piccolo Jr. nunca iba a caer tan bajo. Esa búsqueda era ilusión. Y la curiosidad que podría sentir nunca sería tan grande como la certeza de saber que el deseo carnal no significaba nada para él, más allá de lo anecdótico.

El viento lo devolvió al instante. Aún sujetando firmemente a la humana y con la capa ondeando, se plantó en mitad del cielo, e intentó estudiar esa cosa con pretensiones de paisaje: Los neones deslumbrantes. Las ridículas vallas publicitarias anunciando sexo y desnudos, incluso en un refresco. Los coches comprimidos entre gruesos edificios de hormigón y acero. El ruido ensordecedor atacando a sus puntiagudas orejas, alterándolo más de lo que deseaba reconocer...

Esa era la ciudad Ocher, cegando como un incendio en la noche.

El namek rumió por lo bajo. La visión no era de su agrado y punto. Cuanto antes volviera a pisar el monte Paoz, la vida cobraría más sentido… y parecería menos una parodia.

Tras descender sobre un mal iluminado parque infantil, hincó allí a su desorientada acompañante. Ésta, más tiesa que un palo de escoba y con el pelo encrespado, le clavaba ambas pupilas, sin pestañear ni protestar, y eso lo contrarió un poco:

— Bien, hemos llegado. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y no vuelvas a interferir en la vida de…

Piccolo nunca estuvo muy seguro de cómo no logró ver la bofetada (sobretodo siendo uno de los cinco peleadores que midieron fuerzas contra el tirano Freezer, mientras la existencia de un mundo de venía abajo)... Pero lo cierto es que así fue, no la vio. Y le dolió más en su vanidad que en su mejilla, porque ni notó esa marca de cinco dedos sobre la piel:

— ¿Puede saberse a que ha venido eso? — preguntó sin alzar la voz, contenido.

— ¡¿Qué a que ha venido?! Pedazo de imbécil ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

Había muchas cosas sobre las féminas que incomodaban a Piccolo, incluidos los gritos.

A pesar de la tristeza que implicaba el aislamiento, la mayoría de las veces agradecía que estas criaturas le temieran demasiado como para querer interactuar con él. No obstante, una vez que le perdían el miedo, las tornas solían darse la vuelta:

— Bueno, yo… — él intentó habla, pero retrocedió inconscientemente unos cuantos pasitos.

— ¡No sabía que diantres querías hacerme!

La hembra lo cercaba únicamente con palabras. Permaneció dónde estaba con los dos brazos en jarra:

— Me has agarrado de improviso y me has llevado en volandas sobre las montañas, a velocidad de vértigo, y sin decir ni pío. ¡Estaba aterrada! No sabía si querías tirarme al vacío, o pegarme, o venderme al mercado negro ¡O Comerme!

Harto de que la humanidad relacionase su persona con el canibalismo, Piccolo intervino:

— ¡Por supuesto que no iba a…!

— Cierra el pico — se limitó a decir ella, marcando posiciones y él se vio obedeciendo— ¿Cómo iba a saberlo si no me has dicho nada? Y para que lo sepas, yo conozco a Goku desde que era un crío: Seré una delincuente, pero he sido su amiga mucho más tiempo que tú. Así que no te hagas "la buena persona" delante mío, porque yo recuerdo que a ti te iba eso de querer conquistar el mundo y secuestrar niños.

— Ese tema no es de tu incun...

— ¡Si no te gusta que te juzguen, no juzgues tú!

Muy dentro de su orgullo, el namek empezó a pensar que había bastante verdad en esa afirmación tan descarada. Mas no le dio el placer de decirlo en voz alta.

Esta mujer lo desorientaba: Era directa y hablaba como un hombre.

Las pocas humanas que conocía parloteaban sin sentido y sin decir lo que buscaban. O decían lo que no pensaban, o mezclaban reproches y emociones en el peor de los momentos. Y, aunque debería estar agradecido de que ella no fuera así, en igual medida le sacaba de quicio ver romperse el estereotipo en sus propias narices.

— Primero: Nunca he dicho que sea una buena persona— alegó tajante, en un intento por volver a tener el control sobre la situación —. Las leyes terrestres no me conciernen, mas, sé que es el honor y…

— Ya, como si me interesara… — Lunch no dio muestras de amilanarse —Por cierto: me has traído aquí sin mis pertenencias ¡Necesitaba mis armas esta noche! ¡Mi monición, mis capsulas! ¡Ahora no voy a poder hacer lo que me proponía! — luego añadió, tras patear una farola —. ¡Estarás contento, me has dejado indefensa!

— ¿Tratas de darme pena? Yo diría que tienes poco de indefensa

— Con cumplidos no te vas a librar.

Piccolo tardó un momento en objetar, sonando más seco que la arena:

— No fue un cumplido…

Mas Lunch le prestaba la misma atención que a una pared y empezó a farfullar para si misma:

— Mierda, da igual. De peores he salido… — entonaba, yendo y viviendo de un lado a otro como si estuviera dentro de una jaula — .Voy a tener que improvisar…

Entonces paró y se irguió todo lo que pudo, buscando toparse con la cara verdosa del namek, cuya altura sobrepasaba a la de la humana. Éste, con el ceño fruncido, bajo la vista para devolverle el desafío, y esperó a la tontería que sabía que ella estaba a punto de soltar:

— Eh, tú, me parece que te vienes conmigo — allí estaba, esa tontería.

Casi encontraba divertido lo que acababa de oír. Casi.

Los labios del guerrero se curvaron benevolentes, pero al exhalar, lo que expulsaron fue un contundente y gélido…

— NO

— Oh vamos, "hombros anchos" — remarcó ella, sonriendo de medio lado mientras sopesaba sus nuevas posibilidades —. Me lo debes, después del susto que tengo por tu culpa.

— No me llames cosas raras. Y no te debo nada.

— Hagamos esto: Te cuento lo que planeó hacer y luego tú decides si me dejas tirada o, por el contrario, te vienes conmigo. Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo una cita.

— ¿Cita? ¿Qué cita?

Gracias al tiempo vivido en Capsule Corp, el hijo de Daimaoh había logrado descifrar que dicha palabra podía contener un "resbaladizo" significado en labios de una fémina.

— Ey, ¿Qué te imaginas? No te pienses lo que no es — Lunch se vio obligada a replicar, manteniendo el tono de jactancia. Si bien, tanto los pómulos enrojecidos como el huidizo contacto visual la delataban. Por un segundo, Piccolo se preguntó si la situación la intimidaba, tanto o más que a él—. He estado mucho tiempo en prisión, pero no estoy tan desesperada: Eres demasiado verde para ser guapo y a mí solamente me gusta Ten Shin Han…

— ¿Eres su esposa? Pues vete con él.

El namek percibió que había dado en un resorte interno, porque el iris esmeralda de la ladrona adquirió un color sombrío, peligroso. Aunque no lo amedrentara en lo más mínimo, conjeturó que sacar el tema a relucir no sería inteligente:

— Lo que soy para él no es asunto tuyo… — y lo visto, se evaporó. Volvía a su ser para continuar terca con la idea fija —. Pero no estaría mal asociarme con un tío como tú para llevar a cabo mis planes, de pocas palabras y gruñón. De esos que asustan un montón porque tienen cejas de gorila...

— ¡Oxigenada del Demonio! ¡Yo no tengo cejas de gorila!

El límite de paciencia del guerrero se estaba difuminando a pasos de gigante.

— Puede que no, pero si creo que tienes unas cuantas habilidades sobrenaturales que podrían venirme bien — la mujer enmudeció un segundo y, de soslayo, le lanzó un mohín infame y altanero—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Me vas a decir que no estás acostumbrado a hablar con chicas y te doy vergüenza?…

— Deja de decir bobadas.

Que desfachatez tan grande: Hace escasos minutos, no era él quién tartamudeaba y rehuida la mirada.

— Mujer, no tengo el menor interés en "eso" — finalmente subrayó su sentencia punzante. A ver si por una vez, ella empezaba a dar muestras de entender.

— ¿Y a mí que me importa si lo tienes o no? — decretó Lunch, encogida de hombros —. ¿Vas a escucharme al menos? Tampoco te estoy pidiendo tanto…

En verdad, a Piccolo ahora mismo sólo una idea carcomía en su cerebelo aturullado: Salir volando y dejar atrás todo. A la noche desquiciante, a esa urbe ensordecedora y a esa arpía. Por esto, se sorprendió cuando estas palabras salieron de su boca:

— Habla ya: Veamos si con eso me puedo librar de ti…

... ...

Continuará…

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA— Esta historia que acabáis a leer estaba predestinada a ser algo mucho más corto: Empezó a fraguarse como uno de capítulos dentro de "Madre no hay mas que una" mi primer fic de dragonball (que tristemente, no termine) Se volvió algo tan complejo y largo que ya no tenía sentido que fuera un capitulo. Y lo admito, creo que esclarece bastante hacía dónde yo me iba a dirigir con la relación entre Lunch y Piccolo en esa historia.

Desde hace ya muchos años, siempre que tenido un fuerte amor por este crackpairing: Me encanta escribir "crack", pero si tengo que elegir una pareja "imposible" que voy amar siempre, contra viento y marea… **Piccolo-Lunch sería eso mismo: Mi "pareja favorita nunca-oficial"**.

¿Y eso? Pues porque creo que las posibilidades entre ambos personajes son infinitas, y como escritor, puedo tocar temas muy atractivos: A pesar de ser muy diferentes, hay ciertos puntos en común que los unen, y es interesante ir más allá de la definición mundana del amor y del sexo. De lo que el mundo espera de nosotros, y de lo que nos han dicho que debemos buscar para ser felices. Creo que soy la primera en escribir sobre este ship (y no voy a crear escuela) pero a pesar de todo, de corazón, deseo que encontréis algún pequeño detalle que os haga disfrutarlo. Los métodos que aquí se narran para que los nameks experimenten placer son de cosecha propia, retorcidos, pero basados en todo lo que sabemos de ellos. Esto pretende dar una dimensión diferente al pasado de Daimaoh y Kamisama, cuyas vidas no fueron fáciles.

No os asustéis porque sea una precuela de "Madre no hay mas que una". Ambos relatos están conectados, pero se pueden disfrutar independientemente. Así que, sin miedo. No necesitáis leer ambos.

Ahora, lo aquí escrito, está dedicado a todas esas personas que leían "Madre no hay mas que una". Eran pocas, muy pocas; pero escribían kilométricos comentarios sobre todos los puntos que creían importantes. Entre ellas, **Kumikoson4** , que aún tiene tantas esperanzas en que retome la historia. Y también, debo mencionar a **Esplandian**. Gracias, por animarme a seguir por facebook, por prestar atención a mis ideas locas sobre ambos personajes, y a un montón de temas que yo deseaba plasmar a pesar del miedo que tengo hacerlo. Su " **Impermanencia** " es un fic realmente hermoso, y toda una inspiración para poder analizar al personaje de Piccolo, como también, su guía sobre él.

Dragon ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama

A Dragon Ball fanfic by Iluvendure


End file.
